Of Fathers and Sons
by JestersJoker93
Summary: AU. After the battle of the Five Armies, nobody is dead. But Thorin threws Bilbo out of Erebor and on his journey back to the Shire Bilbo realizes that he's pregnant. He stays in Rivendell, because he canÄt handle the memories of Thorin that still linger in his hole at BAg End. Rated M for later Chapters :D
1. Chapter 1

Badababapa :D

Here I go again :D

A new story, most definetly AU, a regeust from someone here on :D

It also fills the Hobbit Kink Meme where Bilbo is pregnant from Thorin and this kid actually is Frodo :D

Also, for the future chapters, Prince Legolas is only a few years older than Frodo. I won't tell you more, you'll read soon enough :D

And if you have a story request, just send it to me, I'll write it ASAP :D

Greetings :D  
-

Prologue

Bilbo was anxious and relieved at the same time. Thorin had survived the Battle of the Five Armies, but Bilbo wasn't sure if Thorin would forgive him. Bilbo had stolen the Arkenstone after all, even if he stole it with good intentions. Most of the other dwarves were ignoring him, or sent him hard looks. The only friendly dwarves were Fili, Kili, Bofur and Balin. They understood him and they were somehow grateful. Bilbo cared for them deeply. Bilbo wanted to cry.

He loved Thorin and he always thought that Thorin loved him back and would understand him, but obviously, Bilbo was wrong.

Now, all that was left with Bilbo was the hope that Thorin would understand him now that the fight was finally over.

Bilbo shot up when Balin left Thorin's chambers, but what little hope was left in Bilbo, was crushed when Balin said:" I'm sorry lad. He wants you to leave and never come back."

Bilbo felt something inside him shatter and gasped for air. Balin put a hand on his shoulder and said: "Come on now… Gandalf is already waiting."

Bilbo just nodded numbly. He followed Balin but he couldn't take in his surroundings. His vision was a bit blurry and his mind was empty. He only vague realized that Fili, Kili and Bofur stood together with Gandalf and waited for him to say good bye.

"I'm sorry Bilbo…" Bofur said and hugged him tight. Bilbo felt a lump form in his throat and suddenly, the whole mess came down on him. He started sobbing when Kili hugged him and started shaking violently. He couldn't believe that Thorin threw everything away.

"Shh little one… Just give him some time." Fili said when it was his time to hug Bilbo. Bilbo just sobbed and nodded.

"Come now Bilbo, we better hurry." Gandalf said softly and hoisted Bilbo up on his Pony.

"Thank you for everything. I'm sorry about the whole Arkenstone mess." Bilbo said and looked down on the ground.

"No Bilbo, we have to thank you. If it weren't for you, we won't be standing where we are right now. Uncle Thorin will realize that too." Fili said encouragingly and the other dwarves nodded. Bilbo managed a broken smile, waved and followed Gandalf out of Erebor. He didn't turn back to send one last look back.

"Don't be sad Bilbo. Soon, everything will be alright." Gandalf said softly, but Bilbo shook his head and his shoulders slumped down. Gandalf felt very sorry for him. Nobody deserved such treatment from the one he loved…


	2. Chapter 2

Hello :D

Here's the next chapter :D

Greetings  
-

Chapter 1

Bilbo first noticed the changes when they entered Mirkwood. Since they left Erebor Bilbo had eaten almost nothing, but still, there was a little bulge at his stomach. He felt nauseous every morning but thought it was due to the lack of food and sleep.

When they were halfway through Mirkwood, Bilbo couldn't deny it any longer: Something was off! The bulge grew bigger; he threw up and felt ill and tired, even more than before. So he decided to ask Gandalf to check him. Gandalf spoke a few words in an old language, frowned, spoke the words again and frowned deeper. Gandalf carefully patted Bilbo's belly and Bilbo hissed at him in annoyance. He put a hand on his stomach to prevent Gandalf for touching him further. Gandalf frowned deeper and Bilbo asked: "So, what's wrong?"

"Well… How do I put it?" Gandalf mumbled and Bilbo grew very confused. Gandalf just sighed and said: "Surely you know of the legend where a fairy queen married a Took?"

"Of course… Everybody knows this legend!" Bilbo frowned.

"Well, it's not just a legend. Every Took has part fairy blood inside his or her veins and male fairies were known for the ability…" Gandalf trailed off and Bilbo huffed in annoyance.

"Well, they were known for their ability to bear…children." Gandalf murmured and watched Bilbo concerned. Bilbo grew very pale. Realization hit him hard. He was pregnant, pregnant from Thorin; he threw him out of Erebor. Thorin, who had slept with him, but didn't love him. Bilbo carried Thorin's child.

"I don't- why? What am I going to do now?" Bilbo asked and fisted his hair in desperation.

"We will hurry to Rivendell. The elves are more capable of dealing with male pregnancies." Gandalf said and hugged Bilbo. Bilbo felt weak, it was way too much, and this mess he called his life. The love, which wasn't returned, the longing, the hope that still lingered, even after all that happened and the desperation. Bilbo couldn't take it anymore.

He wanted to scream, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to punch and kick everything within reach! He was hurting; it was pain way more cruel than any battle wound could be. Bilbo trembled violently, his feelings too much for him to handle. He was pregnant and the knowledge that his little baby would never meet its other father, let alone be loved from the other father was just too cruel. And when the darkness came, Bilbo welcomed it…

When Bilbo got conscious again, he was sitting in front of Gandalf on his horse.

"I have t carry you this way, we will be much faster." Gandalf said. Bilbo just nodded. Mostly, he felt empty inside, but there was this little spark of joy. He had lost everything within minutes, but he gained so much more. He will have a child and even if Thorin would never know of his child, or love it, Bilbo loved it all the more.

"You know, I'm a bit happy… I'll have a little baby…" Bilbo said with a hoarse whisper and managed the first real smile since the whole mess began. He laid a hand on his belly and stroked it softly. Soon he would fell the little kicks and punches of his baby.

"We will leave Mirkwood any minute now. We will take a short break at Beorn's house and I'll send a note to Lord Elrond. What are you going to do when the child is born?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll look for a new home. I can't stay in the Shire, there's too much that reminds me of my adventure… I hope I can stay in Rivendell until my child is strong enough to travel." Bilbo said and the smile left his face.

"I'm sure Elrond would approve. His own daughter will be just a few years older than your baby and elves like little kids. Rumors have it, that Legolas, the son of Thranduil stays at Erebor too, and I guess Elrond took him under his wings for the time being. He is five by now, very young for an elv." Gandalf said and Bilbo smiled again. It sounded like the distraction he craved for.

About five hours later they arrived at Beorn's house. Gandalf excused himself at once and disappeared to send note to Elrond.

"Hello there little Rabbit! I see, there's another little rabbit growing inside of you!" Beorn smiled and kneeled in front of Bilbo.

"I'm not a rabbit Beorn." Bilbo said and couldn't help but smile a little. Beorn smiled the huge smile of his and said: "Then come, we have to feed you, you're way too skinny. Think of your baby rabbit."

Beorn's words hit Bilbo like an axe. He has to think of his baby, indeed. That meant, more eating and sleeping, not matter how difficult it would be. He followed Beorn inside his house and sat down on the table. Memories hit Bilbo hard. Here, Thorin had made a confession, which Bilbo thought was true, but now, he wasn't so sure any more…

***** Flashback*****

The dwarves were sleeping peacefully, while Bilbo just sat beside the fire and brooded. Thorin went away soon after they finished with their supper and he hasn't returned yet.

"Stupid dwarf, I bet he got himself into trouble…" Bilbo muttered and left the house. Thorin still had his injuries. Bilbo hadn't had to search long, for Thorin sat on the front porch and gazed to the east.

"You should rest…" Bilbo mumbled and startled Thorin. He turned around and watched the Hobbit. Bilbo felt slightly uncomfortable, but he didn't flinch, nor did he look away.

"I was wondering…" Thorin began but stopped. Bilbo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Who am I kidding?" Thorin asked and grabbed Bilbo and pressed his lips hard on Bilbo's.

***** End of Flashback*****

This was how everything started. After Thorin was finished with kissing him into oblivion he confessed his love to Bilbo. Of course Bilbo returned the feelings; he was drawn to Thorin from the very beginning. They had talked until sunrise and Bilbo couldn't believe his luck. The night after their kiss they sneaked away and Thorin made love to Bilbo in the nearby forest.

"Here you go." Beorn's voice pulled Bilbo out of his memories. In front of him was standing a plate with honey and bread.

"Thank you Beorn." Bilbo said and started eating. He wasn't hungry, far from it, but he ate. He had to eat, for the sake of his unborn child…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Gandalf returned in the evening, with a smile on his face.

"The elves are awaiting us; we will stay here until tomorrow." Gandalf said and Bilbo nodded tiredly. Beorn had already made a makeshift bed for him near the fireplace; Bilbo had just waited for Gandalf to return.

"Can you help me a bit? I don't think that sleep will come…" Bilbo said. Gandalf nodded and when Bilbo lay down, he put the fingertip of his index finger to Bilbo's forehead. It took Bilbo just seconds to fall asleep.

When Bilbo awoke the next morning it was way past sunrise. Gandalf and Beorn were sitting at the table, eating lunch.

"Good Morning Rabbit!" Beorn said and moved a bit so that Bilbo could sit beside him. Bilbo rubbed his eyes and grunted in response. He sat down and ate as much as he could, which wasn't that much. He just wanted to leave.

"When you are finished, we will set out. We have to hurry, if my memory serves right, Hobbit pregnancies take only five to six months." Gandalf said and made the necessary preparations. Beorn lend them a huge horse, which was the fastest of all his horses. Bilbo said good bye to Beorn and Beorn said: "May we meet again, Rabbit! And make sure to take your little rabbit with you, the next time you visit!"

Bilbo smiled and nodded and Gandalf helped him up onto the saddle. They waved Beorn good bye and as fast as they could they continued their journey.

Still, it took them two weeks to reach Rivendell. Bilbo's belly was really big now, and he could barely walk without getting back aches. When they came through Rivendell's gate, Elrond was already awaiting them.

"Welcome my friends. I would ask you to rest and eat, but I am afraid we must look over our Hobbit friend at first." Elrond said with his melodic voice. He led Gandalf and Bilbo through Rivendell into a small room.

"Lie down my friend. You have to relax and breathe, while I will try to determine the state of your child." Elrond said and Bilbo did as he was told. Gandalf sat beside him, ready to help if need be. Bilbo was very nervous. What if anything was wrong? He wouldn't survive that. He loved the little being inside himself, more than his own life.

Elrond took his time and examined everything very close. After an hour or so he said: "It seems that the child is alright and I think it won't take long until it will be born. I must ask you to stay until the child is born and is strong enough to travel. Then you can return to your home."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond. But I am afraid I haven't a place that I can call home. The Shire holds too many memories to be comfortable, and the other Hobbits would never accept a child half Hobbit and half dwarf." Bilbo said. Gandalf had told Elrond who the other father of Bilbo's child was, when he send him the note.

"You are welcomed to stay here as long as you wish, my young friend. We have a few elven children here, who would be very happy to have a little half Hobbit to take care of." Elrond smiled and opened the door to leave. But when he opened the door, two little elves fell right into the room. It remembered Bilbo so much of the dwarves that he actually laughed a bit.

"Arwen, Legolas, what are you two doing here?" Elrond asked and stepped away from the door. The first one back on his feet was a young boy, with long blonde hair, who looked like a little version of Thranduil, only much nicer.

_That must be Prince Legolas!_ Bilbo thought and watched the little elven girl stand up. Than that must be Arwen, the daughter of Lord Elrond.

"I'm sorry father, but Legolas and I saw Mithrandir and the Hobbit arrive and we were curious." Arwen said and Bilbo looked at her with awe. Her voice was like the sound of soft bells ringing.

"I'm sorry too, Lord Elrond. It was my idea to follow. It won't happen again!" Legolas said and bowed. When he came up again he watched Bilbo with open curiosity. He had never seen a Hobbit before!

"It's alright. They were just curious." Gandalf said and smiled down at Legolas. Legolas grinned back and said: "Hello Mithrandir! I haven't seen you in quite a while!"

Gandalf laughed and said: "The last time you could possibly have seen me was three years ago, and I doubt that you remember much of it."

Legolas blushed a bit, but soon his eyes found Bilbo and he said: "You must be the Hobbit everybody is talking about!"

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service, young prince." Bilbo said and bowed as best as he could. But Legolas just shook his head and said: "Legolas, at your service. Please don't call me prince, Legolas is just fine, Master Baggins."

"When you call me Bilbo, I call you Legolas." Bilbo smiled and shook Legolas hand. He exchanged greets with Arwen too, but then he lay down again. He was pretty exhausted. Suddenly, he felt a small bump in his belly.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo gasped and put a hand down on his belly.

"What's wrong?" Gandalf asked concerned and rushed to Bilbo's side. When he saw Bilbo crying his frown deepened.

"The baby… It just kicked or punched, I'm not sure!" Bilbo said, with a voice so full of emotion that Gandalf had to grin. Legolas, who stood at the foot of the bed, grew even more curious. He had never seen anyone pregnant. Bilbo could see that, and with a tentative smile he asked: "Do you want to touch?"

Legolas slowly walked around the bed and carefully laid a hand down on Bilbo's belly. Only a few seconds later he could fell a little hand push against his and a burning sensation washed over him. He gasped and retreated, eyes wide. He turned around to Elrond and said: "Lord Elrond, I guess I have found the one who is destined to be by my side!"

Bilbo was very confused and Gandalf, Elrond and Arwen just stared at Legolas.

"Show me your wrist!" Elrond demanded and Legolas rushed to his side. Elrond pushed Legolas' sleeve up and stared down on the name, burned into Legolas wrist.

"Congratulations, Master Baggins. You will have a boy." Elrond said and smiled. Bilbo laid a hand down on his belly smiling and whispered: "Frodo!"

Fair warning, Legolas will act like the protective big brother everyone wishes to have until Frodo is old enough :D Pedo Bear won't visit this story! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Good Evening :D

It is currently twenty past midnight where I live and I thought: Alright, now it's time to go to bed. You have to rest after all.

I hope you like this chapter. I spent most of the day writing it, and finally, after many tears and frustrated growls, I'm finished. It's the very first time I wrote MPreg and I really had no idea how to write it xD Especially the whole part of giving birth and stuff.

Oh, and on an important side note: Legolas is most definetly not the Pedobear of Middle Earth. He will start courting Frodo when Frodo is off age, and until then, Legolas will act as a best friend and overly protective big brother.

And I'm sorry for all the OCCness and stuff and yeeeeah xD

If something is bothering you, don't be afraid to tell me :D I don't usually bite, only if properly provoked and nobody can provoke me that much anymore xD

Greetings  
-

Chapter 3

Time went by swiftly. Bilbo spend his days quietly talking to his little baby boy while stroking his belly or talking to the elves but he found himself in the company of young Legolas quite often. One particular evening was forever burned in Bilbo's memory.

Bilbo sat on a bench in one of the gardens, when Legolas silently approached him. Bilbo looked at him, curios what the elv wanted from him.

"Master Bilbo, I have to tell you something. I think it is quite important for you to know. Frodo will be my mate, but I swear to you here and now, that I won't do anything to him until he is off age. Till that time comes, I'll act like the protective big brother everybody needs. I'll be his best friend." Legolas said and looked at Bilbo almost shyly. Bilbo just chuckled softly and ruffled through Legolas' hair.

"I know that. But make sure that Frodo is happy all the time, alright?" Bilbo said and Legolas could see a big sadness in Bilbo's eyes. He decided to tell him something else too.

"Lord Elrond talked about the other father of Frodo and I accidentally eavesdropped… He is a mean one, for throwing you away!" Legolas said and grew very furious. Bilbo just smiled sadly and said: "Well, we can't help it now, can we? The damage is done."

"But nobody has the right to act like this!" Legolas insisted and Bilbo sighed.

"Listen to me young Legolas. The pain is fresh and raw in my chest, but this pain will vanish with time. Thorin is very stubborn. "Bilbo said.

"But what if he knows of your son? Maybe then he will take you back…" Legolas said, but Bilbo just shook his head.

"You are a very intelligent young elv, but even if Thorin knows of his son, He wouldn't accept him." Bilbo said and Legolas got hit by its finality. He decided to leave Bilbo alone, but when he turned one last look to him, he could clearly see that Bilbo was crying. The urge to comfort him was very big, and so Legolas ran back and hugged Bilbo until he cried no more.

"My son could get no finer mate than you, Legolas." Bilbo said weakly and managed a half smile. He then left and Legolas was sure that Bilbo was crying again. But this time, he decided to leave him be.

After that evening, Legolas was a constant companion of Bilbo. Everybody watched with glee as Legolas followed Bilbo around and tried to help him with everything. Bilbo didn't mind the company of the young elv, he was glad for the distraction.

Bilbo was close to giving birth when some small miracle happened. One afternoon, he was sitting with Legolas on their favorite bench and talked about a few Hobbit costumes, when a familiar figure approached.

"F-Father!" Legolas stuttered and hurried to get to his feet. He bowed slightly, but Thranduil just smiled and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas asked and sat down again.

"Lord Elrond asked for my help. Master Baggins will give birth shortly, as I recall, and if Elrond's words are true, the boy is your destined mate. I decided to help, for I know that male pregnancies bring a lot of pain, when the other father isn't with the one who gives birth." Thranduil explained and bowed slightly in front of Bilbo.

"It's an honor to meet you on friendly terms." Bilbo said shyly as he recalled the latest meeting with Thranduil.

"Don't fret Master Baggins. We elves may seem arrogant and emotionless, but the father of my son's mate will be a friend anytime." Thranduil said and Bilbo gulped.

"If Thorin would know, he would be mad as spit…" Bilbo said with a sad chuckle. Thranduil surprised him by chuckling too and it was the second most beautiful sound in the world.

"I don't care for a shameless and stubborn dwarf, who threw his mate and son out of Erebor, just because said mate tried to save his life." Thranduil said and laid a hand upon Bilbo's shoulder.

"Well, Thorin does not know about my pregnancy. Neither did I when he threw me out of Erebor." Bilbo mumbled and blushed.

"His behavior was rather shameful none the less." Thranduil said and with a swift nod left Legolas and Bilbo. Legolas let the breath escape he was holding.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I expected." He said and laughed with relieve. Bilbo didn't hear him. He was lost in thought. He hated to admit it, but Thranduil was right, right with everything. Bilbo was tired of finding excuses for Thorin's behavior.

"Hey, Bilbo, can you tell me a story? A story of the Shire?" Legolas suddenly asked and distracted Bilbo long enough to actually tell him a story. When he finished it was already dark and they went back inside. They had walked a few meters when Bilbo felt it, a sharp pain in his abdomen and a desperate wiggle of little Frodo.

"Legolas, go fetch Lord Elrond and your father. Frodo is coming!" Bilbo managed to gasp out, clutching his belly. Out of nowhere, Gandalf appeared and lifted him.

"I'll carry you to your room. Legolas, hurry!" Gandalf said worried and walked as fast as he could without causing Bilbo any pain.

"Where… where have you been all the time?" Bilbo asked and panted. He moaned in pain when he felt another wave of pain wash over him. He clutched Gandalf's robe and cried out.

"I was taking care of some matters. All your dearly belongings were brought here and I made sure that the elves forgot nothing." Gandalf explained and laid Bilbo down on his bed.

"It hurts Gandalf!" Bilbo cried out and clutched his stomach tighter. Gandalf just helplessly hold his hand and tried to soothe him. Nothing was working and Gandalf sighed in relieve when Elrond stormed through the door, Thranduil, another elv and a very heavy panting Legolas in tow.

"Thranduil, you have to help Bilbo through his pain, Nerwen we have to make cut through the skin to get the baby out, Legolas, please fetch us some water and a few towels!" Elrond instructed and roiled his sleeves up to his elbow. Thranduil sat beside Bilbo, hold the hand that wasn't hold by Gandalf and started singing a low tune. Bilbo relaxed a bit, but he was still tense and groaning in pain.

"Damn that blasted dwarf! It feels like it splits me in two!" Bilbo cried and cramped. Thranduil sang a bit louder and Bilbo relaxed again, a bit more than before. Soon Legolas returned with water and towels and Nerwen and Elrond took care of the actual work. Bilbo cried in agony and cursed Thorin before he gave a sharp cry of pain.

"Thranduil, do something, we are losing him!" Elrond said and he sounded pretty desperate. Thranduil changed his song again, but nothing worked. Bilbo gave another sharp cry, louder than the ones before. Then he fell all limp, just as the cry of a new born life was heard.

"Is he alright?" Gandalf asked concerned when Bilbo didn't move. Thranduil checked him all over and hurried Legolas to fetch him some supplies. He looked all serious when he said: "Elrond, take care of the child, I will try to save its fathers life."

That was answer enough for Gandalf and he bowed his head, clutching Bilbo's hand still. He was still breathing, but his breathing was shallow and sometimes stopped. Gandalf was very worried and that didn't changed when Legolas returned, tears streaming down his face when he handed his father the requested supplies.

"Mithrandir, take Legolas and leave the room, we have to concentrate!" Thranduil said and started working. Nerwen was stitching up Bilbo's wound and Elrond took care of Frodo, who was crying loud.

"Come young prince, we are in the way." Gandalf said and led the crying elv to the floor.

"Will Bilbo survive?" Legolas asked and sniffed. Gandalf hugged the young elv and said: "Bilbo is a fighter. He will survive, of that I am sure."

But in reality, Gandalf wasn't so sure. He paced the floor nervously and whenever Nerwen or Elrond left Bilbo's room he looked at them full of hope. However, Elrond and Nerwen disappeared to fetch some things and ignored Gandalf and Legolas.

Finally, in the early hours of dawn, Thranduil left the room and looked exhausted but utterly pleased. He smiled a bit and Gandalf collapsed into a sitting position out of relief. Legolas was crying again and muttered something.

"Master Baggins is still unconscious, but he will most definitely survive. It was a hard fight, but we won. You may go inside to great Frodo." With that Thranduil left, no doubt to restore some of his energy. Legolas hadn't seen his father so worn out.

But every thought on his father left his mind when he entered the room and Elrond handed him Frodo. As Frodo's mate it was Legolas right to hold him when the mother, or in this case the father, wasn't able to do. Stormy blue eyes locked with his own hazelnut brown ones and Legolas couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. Frodo had curly black hair on top of his head and his eyes gazed at Frodo, tired but curious.

"Hello Frodo!" He said and turned to Elrond who was smiling at him. Gandalf eyes were suspiciously wet and even Nerwen's eyes were a bit wet.

"Frodo…" Came a weak voice from over where the bed stood. Bilbo was awake again, but obviously in pain. Elrond rushed to his side but Bilbo just said: "You can give me something against the pain when I have seen my son!"

Grinning wide Legolas approached Bilbo and handed Frodo carefully over to him.

"My Frodo… You have your fathers' eyes and hair color… But you have my curls…" Bilbo said and tears streamed down his face. Frodo made content noises and snuggled closer to Bilbo's chest.

"You have to feed him." Elrond said and helped Bilbo into a sitting position. Bilbo mewled in pain but Frodo was more important than his pain at least in Bilbo's opinion. And so he fed his lovely Frodo, and when Frodo was sated and fast asleep he handed him back to Elrond, who laid Frodo down on a small cot. Frodo mewled a bit, but Legolas rushed to his side and stroke his cheeks.

"I promise, I will be the best big brother and friend you can have until time comes to be your mate." He whispered softly and Frodo made another content noise. But soon, Legolas own exhaustion took over and Gandalf had to carry him to his own room…


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys :D

SORRY FOR ALL THE OCCNESS IN THIS CHAPTER xD But I want Thranduil changed to a friendly and caring elv, especially since Bilbo's son is the mate of his own son :D Family and stuff xD

And don't hate me for Thorin. He will become a better dwarf soon :D

Greetings

Chapter 4

EIGHTEEN YEARS LATER

Bilbo watched as Legolas and Frodo trained with their swords. He stroked his belly absently and thought about the time after Frodo was born. Thranduil made sure that Bilbo can stay in Rivendell for as long as he wishes, and though Bilbo argued heavily he decided to stay. It was the best thing he ever did, for him and for Frodo. Legolas has been very protective of his mate and kept his promise to Bilbo and acted like a big brother. Bilbo was rather fond of Legolas and had to admit that Thranduil was a good elv too.

Frodo grew up as an adventurer. He, Legolas and sometimes even Arwen, would be gone for hours exploring whatever came to mind. Some of the elves trained him in swordsmanship and even tried to teach him the art of archery. However, Frodo hat a talent for the art of swordsmanship and archery wasn't him, though he was good at it.

Bilbo was painfully reminded of Thorin, every time he looked at Frodo, but he loved him with everything he had. Whenever he saw Frodo's black curls and icy blue eyes so full of life and joy, he had to smile. Frodo was eighteen now, and he was taller than Bilbo and Bilbo was tall for a Hobbit.

_Dwarven genes. _Bilbo would always think when he had to look up at Frodo, or when Frodo had a boost of energy and simply hauled his father up and gave him a bear hug. One time, Bilbo started crying, because Thorin always did the same thing when they were alone. That was when Frodo was sixteen, and that exact same day was when Bilbo finally told Frodo about his other father.

Frodo was enraged, how could his other father do something to him and his papa?

"Don't be mad at him, Frodo. He is stubborn and my betrayal was heavy." Bilbo would sigh and ruffle through Frodo's curls. But still, Frodo harbored a lot of hard feelings towards his dwarf father. Bilbo tried to explain his behavior but Frodo was too stubborn to listen. Bilbo pointed that out and Frodo was so mad for the mutuality with his other father, that he stormed away and refused talking to Bilbo for a couple of days. But when Legolas tried to talk some sense into him, Frodo listened and felt very bad. But his Papa just laughed and said that he didn't mind, though Frodo could clearly see the signs of sorrow in Bilbo's face. At that he realized how much his papa still loved that dwarf.

Bilbo thought about of all that when he watched Legolas and Frodo train one midsummer evening. He soon was startled out of his thoughts however, as a big hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around and found Thranduil smiling down at him.

"Good evening." Bilbo said and bowed. Thranduil bowed too but he didn't say anything. Bilbo was a bit confused, but decided not to dwell on that, for Legolas and Frodo came rushing to them.

"Hello Thranduil!" Frodo beamed and bowed. Thranduil smiled at him and shook his hand but he turned to Legolas and said: "Legolas, I have to talk to you. It's very important."

Legolas didn't ask, he just followed his father. He noticed how Thranduil kept shooting worried looks to Bilbo and Frodo.

Bilbo noticed that too and asked, more to himself than another: "Did something happen?"

"Well my old friend, you could say so." A deep voice suddenly rumbled and Bilbo jumped.

"Gandalf! Don't startle me like that!" Bilbo cursed, but Gandalf was currently busy hugging Frodo. Frodo kept pestering Gandalf with questions about his whereabouts, so he couldn't talk to Bilbo until it was late into the night. And what he did tell Bilbo made said Hobbit faint.

Thorin was in no good mood that day. King Thranduil was about to enter his halls, attending to a meeting about some peace treaty, but after the happenings in Mirkwood almost nineteen years ago, Thorin didn't look forward to this meeting.

It would remind him of Bilbo too, something Thorin tried to avoid for eighteen years now. Needless to say that he failed epically at that. He didn't go one day without thinking about the Hobbit, without missing him. Thorin hated himself for that. Bilbo had betrayed him, in the worst kind of ways.

"Your majesty, King Thranduil has arrived." Balin said and bowed in front of him. Thorin merely nodded and watched the door, his eyes full of hatred. Thranduil noticed that, when he entered the halls and his own temper was set on fire. He had to think of Bilbo and Frodo, two creatures he cared deeply for and one of them was gravely wounded by the behavior of this dwarf King.

The meeting went worse than anyone expected. Thorin threw insults, some hidden, some clearly visible at the King of Mirkwood. Finally, after one hour of constant rudeness, Thranduil finally snapped. He got off of his place, something very offending towards dwarves.

"What do you think you are doing, elv?" Thorin hissed and got up too.

"I'm leaving. I have no intentions of speaking to a worthless creature like you." Thranduil stated arrogantly. Thorin snapped. He put a hand on the hilt of Orcrist, but Thranduil wasn't finished: "I could handle your insults and your rudeness. But I find myself with too much hatred for you and your behavior towards certain creatures too disgusting to think about peace."

At that, Thorin actually went speechless of sheer wrath. Finally, he was able to choke something out: "The Hobbit is none of your or my concern!"

Thranduil, a normally very composed elv, lost it. He rushed to Thorin, grabbed his collar and pushed him up the wall. No living soul has seen Thranduil that mad.

"He is my concern! You blasted dwarf! You dishonorable creature! You threw out your mate and your unborn child, which is enough to make me quite mad! But that is not the end of it, Thorin Oakenshield! When said mate gave birth to YOUR child, he almost died! Elrond and I did everything we could to save Bilbo!" Thranduil growled.

"LIES! I don't want to hear any word about this blasted Hobbit anymore, and now GET OUT OF HERE!" Thorin yelled and Thranduil let go of him.

"You are much more worthless than I thought." Thranduil said and left. He didn't notice Fili and Kili following until they shyly asked: "Is it true?"

"It is, otherwise I wouldn't have said it to your uncle." Thranduil said and left without another word.

Fili and Kili stared at another in wonder. They exchanged an unspoken conversation, before dashing after Thranduil.

"Where is Bilbo now?" They asked and the elven king could see their platonic love for the Halfling. So he told them that he stayed in Rivendell. Even Thranduil had no idea of the things he set in motion that day…


	6. Chapter 6

Hahaha, here's a new chapter :D

I'm looking forward to write the next, because there will be a battle of stubborness between Thorin and Frodo :D

Greetings

Chapter 5

Gandalf of course heard of the act Thranduil pulled in Thorin's halls. He rode to Rivendell as fast as he could to tell Bilbo that his little secret is now known, but not believed. When Bilbo awoke again, Gandalf could see the deep pain of rejection and hurt in Bilbo's eyes. Frodo saw it too and simply hugged his papa and said: "Don't worry Papa. We managed without him, so we can continue manage without him."

Bilbo just nodded while tears streamed down his face. It hurts to be right. Finally, Bilbo gave in to his darker feelings and said: "I won't forgive him for rejecting you and me."

Frodo just stroked his papas back and Gandalf could see the hatred inside of Frodo's eyes. That wasn't good. He had to do something, and he had to be quick about it. He decided to ride to Erebor as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I have to meet with Galadriel." Gandalf lied and left. He would talk some sense into Thorin. Bilbo knew that, but he let Gandalf slip away with the lie. Maybe he could do something to make Thorin realize.

However, Bilbo certainly did not except Fili and Kili to show up. The morning after Gandalf left, he, Frodo and Legolas took a walk at the border of Rivendell, when Bilbo heard them shouting his name.

"Fili? Kili? What are you two doing here?" Bilbo yelled happy and hugged the brothers.

"Well, we wanted to make sure that Thranduil told the truth and as I can see, he was right." Kili said and peeked over Bilbo's shoulder to grin at Frodo.

"Nice to meet you, I'm your cousin Kili and that is your Cousin Fili!" Kili introduced them and bowed. Frodo smiled and bowed too. He had only heard of good things from his cousins, so he was all too glad to finally meet them.

"A fine lad you are. You look a lot like Bilbo!" Fili said and pulled Frodo into a bear hug. Frodo was very shy and hesitantly returned the hug. The same went for Kili.

"You must be Legolas." Kili said and turned around to face the elven prince.

"Legolas, at your service." Legolas said politely and bowed deep, but Fili and Kili pulled him into a tight embrace and said:" Come on Legolas, from what we've heard you're practically family!"

"Uhm… thanks… but…" Legolas stuttered and blushed. Bilbo had to suppress a chuckle. With the appearance of Fili and Kili something inside him felt lighter. Bilbo didn't know until then, how much he missed the other dwarves too.

"How are Bofur and Balin doing?" Bilbo asked on their way back to Elrond's house. Fili and Kili told him all too willingly. Bofur had returned to the Blue Mountains, back to his family, but he visited as often as he could. Bilbo noticed that they hadn't told him about Balin, but he knew that Balin would be greatly involved with Thorin and so he was grateful that the brothers didn't mention anything, but he could feel their questioning gazes.

"Frodo, Legolas, why don't you go and tell Lord Elrond about our guests?" Bilbo asked and though Frodo looked like he wanted to object, Legolas led him away.

"Ask your questions, before you blow up!" Bilbo sighed and looked at the brothers, which were blushing.

"Well, is it really true what Thranduil told us? You almost died and young Legolas is the mate of our Frodo?"

"Yes, it is true. Male pregnancies are very hard and giving birth can kill you if your mate isn't with you. It was painful… But Thranduil, Gandalf and Elrond did everything they could to help me and save my life, and luckily it worked… It was close though…

And yes, Frodo is Legolas' mate, but he promised me to wait until Frodo comes off age before courting him." Bilbo explained and stroked the scar on his belly through his clothes. Fili and Kili looked concerned and Fili said: "Yeah, but now things will change! We have seen you and Frodo, and it's obvious who his other father is. Thorin may not believe Thranduil, but he will believe us."

"Even if he believes you, it doesn't matter. He made clear what he thinks of me and I bet that wouldn't change if he knows about Frodo. He won't accept me, nor would he accept Frodo." Bilbo said and sighed. He wanted to be alone. He needed time to think, to sort things out. He looked at Fili and Kili and said: "Frodo hates him. I tried everything I could to prevent that, but still, Frodo harbor too many hard feelings for Thorin. He is as stubborn as his father."

"Get your head out of your arse Bilbo Baggins!" Kili said and looked at Bilbo with a furious glint in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" Bilbo asked shocked and glared at Kili.

"You really believe that Thorin will reject you when he knows that everything Thranduil said was true? Do you think so low of him? Uncle wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, but he misses you! Everybody can see that, Dwalin too, and that has to say something!" Kili growled. Bilbo just snorted and said: "Please Kili. Thorin is too stubborn. I betrayed him, god damn it!"

"He loves you!"

"If he would truly love me, he wouldn't have sent me away. He would have thought about my motives and he would forgive me." Bilbo said bitterly. Kili growled in frustration, but Fili could see Bilbo's point. Bilbo was broken, not just heartbroken, he was completely broken. Uncle Thorin had destroyed something in Bilbo, now Fili could see that clearly. However, he had also seen the little spark of hope at Kili's word but something inside the Hobbit had shoved that hope away.

"He is right Kili. Uncle has done a terrible mistake." Fili said and looked at Kili intently. Kili growled but said nothing more.

"Let us not fight my friends. You must be hungry and tired and I am sure that Lord Elrond knows of your presence by now. I'm sure you will get something to eat!" Bilbo said and hoped to distract Kili and Fili enough to slip away…

Gandalf arrived in Erebor just a few days after Kili and Fili arrived in Rivendell. Gandalf had ridden day and night to get as soon as possible back to Erebor and maybe it was the lack of sleep that made him mad as spit as soon as he could see the front gate.

He rushed through the gate and ignored the dwarves ho tried to hold him back. As Gandalf barged into the throne room, a big black cloud started to form around him. He remembered everything Bilbo went through because of Thorin and when he reached said dwarf, his wrath was almost out of control.

"Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf yelled his voice deep and dangerous. Thorin actually looked a bit scared.

"Not that you rejected your pregnant mate, no, you had to reject your son too, as soon as you came to know of his existence! You did something terrible, Thorin Oakenshield!" Gandalf shouted and punched Thorin with his staff. Dwarven warriors tried to interrupt, but Balin, who grasped the situation hold them back.

"I have no son! And my mate had betrayed me! I had every right to banish Bilbo from Erebor." Thorin said and drew Orcrist.

"Don't raise your sword at me, for you would lose! And don't call me a liar either, for I was holding Bilbo's hand and feared for his life when he gave birth to your son!" Gandalf shouted and drew his sword too.

"What did Thranduil so to you that you also think Bilbo was pregnant?!" Thorin growled and with that Gandalf lost control. He pressed his staff to Thorin's temple and showed him all of Gandalf's memories. Bilbo as he was told that he is pregnant, Bilbo, while giving birth to Frodo, his cries of pain and finally Bilbo and Frodo together.

"Don't accuse me of lying Thorin Oakenshield." Gandalf said his voice much gentler as he saw bitter regret and guilt in Thorin's eyes.

"I believe you have somewhere to be. It won't be easy to win back Bilbo's trust, nor to win Frodo's trust, for he harbors very ill feelings towards you. What you did to Bilbo was a very nasty act of selfishness and hurting pride. I'm willing to accompany you, but the actual work is yours to do." Gandalf said and smiled.

Thorin couldn't believe what he had witnessed. With utter horror he remembered the pictures of Bilbo screaming in agony, but the picture of Bilbo and his son in his mind was the one thing that sticked out the most. Thorin could see part of himself in that child. A lump formed in his throat and he looked helplessly at Balin. Balin just nodded in silent understanding and led the dwarf warriors away.

"So it really is true… What is my son's name?" Thorin asked with a hoarse whisper.

"His name is Frodo." Gandalf said and he silently held Thorin's shoulder as he slumped forward and cried in shame, guilt and regret. When Thorin calmed down he yelled for Balin.

"Yes, sire?" Balin asked and looked a bit frightened.

"Get me the fastest pony you can get. I have to travel to Rivendell as soon and as fast as possible!" Thorin said and left the throne room together with Gandalf, who wore a very satisfied smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys :D

I hope this chapter is as emotional as I think it is :D

But I feel a bit sorry for Thorin... Frodo will be very mean in the seventh chapter.

Greetings!

Chapter 6

Fili and Kili enjoyed their stay in Rivendell, they really did, but what they enjoyed most was Frodo. Frodo was so much like Thorin that the brothers thought that Thorin just had to accept him, if they ever meant to meet. However, they were smart enough not to mention it towards Frodo. When they let something accidentally slip, Frodo would just glare at them, just like their uncle.

"It's scary how much he and uncle Thorin are alike…" Fili said one night, when they were sitting in their guest room. Kili just nodded already half asleep. Fili just sighed and thought about a way to let Thorin know. If only he had known that the storm was already coming.

They were two weeks in Rivendell, when Gandalf came back. Kili and Fili hadn't seen the wizard for eighteen years and they were glad when he approached them. However, that feeling soon faded when Gandalf said: "Thorin is coming."

"Are you serious?" Kili asked, pretty shocked. Fili just stared at Gandalf, mouth agape and wide eyes.

"Yes I am serious. He will be here any minute so make sure that Frodo is occupied while I'll fetch Bilbo." Gandalf said urgently, but fate was against them.

"WHAT?!"Came the shocked voice of Frodo Baggins, and he stumbled out of a bush, with Legolas in tow.

"You brought that blasted dwarf here?! How could you! That's… I don't even know what… How could you… Have you any idea what that will do to Papa?" Frodo stuttered wrath evident in his voice.

"Young Frodo, you would do better not to question my motivations! And now go with Fili and Kili!" Gandalf growled but a deep voice said: "That won't be necessary. Let him speak his mind!"

Suddenly, Frodo saw himself confronted with stormy blue eyes which were so much like his own. He knew exactly who was standing in front of him.

"You want me to speak my mind?! Alright, I WILL speak my mind! How dare you come here! Have you any idea what you did to Papa? What you did to me?! I can't believe that you are this stupid!" Frodo raged.

"I swear, if I could, I would duel you know and make sure that you feel-" At that Frodo got interrupted. Legolas laid a hand on his mouth and put an arm around his waist. Then he ran for it. Frodo gave muffled protest, but Legolas hurried away before more damage could be done. However, Frodo managed to free his mouth and yelled: "Legolas, let me go now! I'll fight him, I'll make sure he learns his lesson and I'll definitely make sure that he never comes near Papa again!"

Frodo didn't realize that he was crying until Legolas wiped away his tears. Frodo sobbed and asked: "Why did he do that? Why did he come back?! Why did he abandon me and Papa to begin with?!"

"Hush now Muindor, he came back for you and your Papa…" Legolas said soothingly. He ruffled through Frodo's curls and Frodo calmed down. He was still sniffing and sobbing, but most of his rage had vanished for now. For some reason, Legolas had this effect on him.

"But what took him so long? I always felt that I have another father, why didn't he feel that he has a son?" Frodo asked and looked so utterly lost that Legolas couldn't help but smile a bit sadly.

"I'm sure he knew, but he is very stubborn. Just like you." Legolas said and chuckled when Frodo looked at him angry.

"If someone other than you would have said that to me I would have punched him really hard into a part that really hurts!" Frodo growled but smiled too. Legolas sighed and said: "But he is here now. Don't you think that that is a good thing?"

He felt the tension return to Frodo and he had to suppress the urge to bang his head against the next tree when Frodo said: "That doesn't mean that I will forgive him!"

"Let's take a walk until the situation cools down. It is important that you are there for your Papa, when he talked to Thorin. Your Papa needs you now, more than ever." Legolas sighed and led Frodo away.

-

Thorin found himself confronted with the wrath of his son.

"Hm… I knew that he would be furious, but I didn't expect him to lose it like that. Fili, Kili, could you get Bilbo? And don't forget to prepare him gently for what is coming!" Gandalf said and shushed them away.

"My own son hates me." Thorin said and sounded so broken that Gandalf almost felt sorry for him. Almost. In his opinion, Thorin deserved every single bit of it.

"I won't comment on that." Gandalf simply stated and Thorin nodded in silent understanding.

Thorin grew more nervous with every passing second. What should he say to Bilbo? What should he do, hug him, tell him that he was sorry, kiss him?

"Thorin!" Came the breathless voice, somewhere behind him. Thorin whirled around and there he was standing, his Bilbo, his little burglar.

"Bilbo…" Thorin whispered hoarse and made a step towards Bilbo. Bilbo however, took a few steps back, ready to run if necessary. He looked at Thorin found himself getting lost in the stormy blue eyes. However, that didn't last and he asked a bit defiantly: "Why did you come here?!"

"I- I came to apologize… What I have done… It wasn't right, but I was hurt and… By Aule you can't possibly know how sorry I am!" Thorin stuttered, very unlike himself. But now that he was face to face with Bilbo, everything came crashing down on him. He felt so guilty and he was so ashamed it really hurt.

"I was hurting too! You threw everything away, just because I tried to save your life! You put a stone over me! You have no idea what I've been through! I almost died, giving birth to your child, a child you didn't know of and obviously wouldn't care for even if you knew! I spent eighteen years, hoping that you would come to know of our son and when you did, you accused Thranduil of lying! And now, now that I am finally able to forget you, you turn up and make a mess out of everything!" Bilbo yelled and tears streamed down his face.

Bilbo's words hit Thorin like a hammer. Thorin felt the stab of pain inside his heart and his guilt only doubled. He stepped towards Bilbo, but Bilbo took several steps back, until his back hit a wall.

"I'm so sorry, Bilbo… I'm so sorry…" Thorin whispered hoarse and embraced Bilbo in a tight hug. Bilbo did fight him, with all he had, but Thorin was much stronger and after a few minutes of struggling, Bilbo just clung to Thorin and sobbed heartbreaking. Thorin mumbled "I'm sorry!" all over again, in any possible language he knew. Then, Bilbo slowly stepped away, his cheeks still wet. Thorin longed to wipe these tears away, but he knew that Bilbo won't allow it.

"That I returned your hug doesn't mean that I forgive you… Just… Just give me some time. And give Frodo some time, he's just as stupid and stubborn as you are. Kili told me what happened." Bilbo said and fled. Thorin could understand him and he swore to himself that he would do anything in his might to win Bilbo's heart back. With new determination back in his eyes he turned to Gandalf and said: "I will need your help."


	8. Chapter 8

Good Evening my friends :D

Here's the last chapter for today :D

I hope you like it!

And the next chapter will get a bit fluffier so be prepared :D

Greetings  
-

Chapter 7

Thorin was led to his guest room, by Elrond, who clearly didn't want Thorin in Erebor.

"Listen to me Nogoth. We elves do not often hold a grudge against someone, but I saw what Bilbo has been through. You would do good to show that you truly regret it and make clear that you would do anything to make Bilbo and Frodo forgive you." Elrond said and left Thorin to himself. Thorin just muttered something to himself and settled on an armchair near the window. He looked at the garden that lay underneath his window and saw Bilbo sitting in the garden.

Soon, Frodo came into view and sat down besides Bilbo. Frodo opened his mouth but closed it again and simply hugged his father. It was clearly visible how shaken both of them were of the happenings. Thorin felt as if he didn't deserve to be witness of this scene, so he got up and lay down on the bed instead, thinking about a way to win the hearts of his lover and his son.

-

Bilbo sat on a wooden bench in his favorite garden and heard Frodo long before said youngling arrived. Frodo sat down beside him and after a long moment he just hugged his papa.

"Are you alright? Legolas suggested that now is the right time to take care of you."

"I am alright, little one. I'm just a bit shaken. Your father looked like he was serious when he apologized." Bilbo said, lost in thought.

"Are you serious? How can you forgive him so easily?" Frodo asked flabbergasted. Bilbo just snorted and said: "I didn't say that I would forgive him so soon. You are still young, and you don't understand the feeling of true love. I can't forgive him that easily, but I can't turn him down either."

"Maybe you're right…" Frodo said thoughtfully and Bilbo choked on his breath.

"That was easy… Normally you would refuse to admit anything I say about your other father may be right." Bilbo said after he finished coughing. Frodo just sighed annoyed and said: "Legolas explained a lot of things… He said I should give… f-father a chance… Gods, it is hard to call him father with all this wrath still inside of me."

"Kili told me that you challenged Thorin."

"I would do that again, anytime! But before I could do anything Legolas grabbed me and fled…" Frodo said and pouted.

"I actually approve of that idea. When you fight him you may be able to become at peace with yourself again." Bilbo said and chuckled when Frodo looked at him, a little too shocked to be comfortable.

"Why? I thought you were the least person to approve of any fighting!" Frodo managed to choke out. Bilbo laughed full hearted at that. Sometimes Frodo was way too adorable.

"But since you approve… I could do that… Yes, I will ask him, first thing in the morning!" Frodo said and grinned. Bilbo grew a bit worried. The last time Frodo grinned like that, one of the elves was unconscious for over a week.

"But make sure you don't kill him… Of that I would most definitely not approve." Bilbo muttered and got up.

"Awww… You're already going?" Frodo asked with a childlike voice and pouted again.

"My my, give me some time! I just wanted to ask you if you want to sleep in my room tonight… I will tell you your favorite story!"

"Papa, I'm already eighteen!"

"Yes, that's true, but you come off age when you are 33 and until then you will be my little hên…" Bilbo said and ruffled through Frodo's hair. Suddenly, Frodo understood. His papa didn't want to be alone.

"Hey, Papa… Can we cuddle? Erm… Just a bit I mean." Frodo said and blushed. It wasn't easy for him to cuddle. It just wasn't his thing to do, but his Papa wasn't well, so he would do anything to make him happy again. Bilbo hugged him and said: "Of course we can cuddle you little troublemaker…"

Frodo could swear that he had seen a tear running down his papa's cheek…

When Frodo got up the next morning and had eaten enough breakfast he was humming with energy. Bilbo was bit concerned, because Frodo enjoyed himself a bit too much.

"Are you ready? Can we go now? Oh please, just let us go!" Frodo whined and fidgeted in anticipation.

"Go on then. Take Legolas with you if you wish, but I will stay inside and read a book. You can ask Fili and Kili too, I'm sure they would be all too happy to watch." Bilbo said and shushed Frodo outside.

Frodo went to Legolas room and hammered at his door, while shouting: "Hey Lazybone, open up, Papa allowed me to challenge my other father!"

The door opened almost at once and Legolas frowned down at Frodo, how seemed rather excited.

"I would like to watch you fight, but unfortunately I have to help Lord Elrond with a few…things." Legolas said and closed the door. Frodo felt a bit rejected and pouted, but the door opened again and Legolas said: "But I will come and take a look as soon as I am finished."

Frodo beamed and hugged Legolas briefly before running off into the direction where Fili and Kili's room was.

But luck wasn't on his side this day and Frodo found the room empty. So Frodo gathered all his courage and asked an elv where Thorin's room was.

To say that Thorin was surprised to see Frodo standing in front of him when he opened the door, would have been an understatement.

"What can I do for you?" Thorin asked and opened the door a bit further. Hesitantly Frodo entered the room and said: "I want to challenge you for a duel."

"Are you really sure about this? What did your Papa say?"Thorin asked worried, but before Frodo could say anything Bilbo's voice floated through the open door: "He wouldn't be standing in your room if I hadn't allowed him to challenge you. I think it is a good idea."

Thorin got the point. Maybe a good duel would ease Frodo's hard feelings towards him.

"Good morning… And maybe you are right. Come then, Frodo, we shall not wait any longer." Thorin said and followed Frodo to the gardens. Bilbo didn't follow and Thorin was a bit glad about that. Frodo was his son, and the best way to his heart would be a fight where nobody holds back.

Frodo unsheathed Sting and Thorin did the same with Orcrist. They rounded each other like wolves, but soon Frodo made the first move. A very angry and very powerful first move. Thorin had underestimated Frodo and the blow almost sent him to the ground.

Frodo wasn't finished with him. He fought very aggressive and fast, and Thorin almost couldn't keep up. Frodo managed to slice Sting across his side, and Thorin felt blood trickling down his side. However, Frodo's wrath brought him one advantage: Frodo's focus lay on attacking and not blocking.

"You are very good, but you have to block every now and then." Thorin said and managed to hit Frodo in the rips. Not very hard, but hard enough.

"I don't need your advice… I can do that alone!" Frodo huffed and grew angrier by the second.

"I guess that's the problem… You were lonely, weren't you?" Thorin asked soft and let Orcrist sink. Frodo lost it, threw Sting to the ground and yelled: "Right you are! I was lonely! I was damn lonely! All I wanted was to have my second father! In my imagination you were a great warrior and not someone who would abandon his mate and his son!"

Frodo sobbed and wiped his face with his sleeves. He couldn't control his feelings anymore.

"When I was younger I missed you. I always knew that I have another father, Legolas told me secretly, but that was the only thing he told me! Every night I cried myself to sleep, because I felt that something was missing and everyone had two parents, while I had just one parent! I felt like an outsider! I hoped that you would come for me and Papa, even when Papa told me what you did! I hated myself for being so weak! I have to be strong for Papa! But every night I would end up crying!" Frodo yelled and cried more than ever before in his life.

Thorin was at a loss for words after Frodo's confession. He felt really miserable for causing his son so much grief.

"I'm sorry Frodo…" Thorin said and Frodo didn't realize that Thorin stepped closer until he felt arms wrap around him in a tight embrace. Frodo just sobbed and buried his face in Thorin's fur coat, but as soon as he calmed down he stepped back and said: "Just because I accidentally returned your hug, doesn't mean that I'm not mad anymore! You have to do more than just that!"

Frodo vanished into the bushes and Thorin sighed in defeat.

"He's pretty much just like you."Came a voice right behind Thorin. Startled, Thorin turned around to see Bilbo sitting on one of the benches. Bilbo motioned for Thorin to sit beside him and lit up his pipe. Hesitantly, Thorin sat down beside Bilbo, not too close but not too far away either.

"I'm mad at you, but I'm not going to hurt you, I think Frodo already did that. Let me have a look." Bilbo demanded and Thorin hold his tunic up so that Bilbo could see the small gash.

"You won't die. It's more like a scratch." Bilbo examined and leaned back again, his gaze wandering off. Thorin followed his gaze and saw Frodo and Legolas, sitting on the ground. Legolas muttered something and Frodo's expression grew darker and darker, but soon he sighed and lifted his own tunic to show some of his bruises.

"I'm sorry… I should have been more careful." Thorin mumbled and looked away.

"I saw you two fighting, you already were careful. However, it's not Frodo's first bruise in battle, so don't fret. He's strong." Bilbo said and sighed. Thorin watched Legolas and Frodo again and saw how Legolas ruffled through Frodo's hair. Suddenly, something Thranduil had said came back to his mind and he asked: "Is it true that Frodo is Legolas' mate?"

Without mercy Bilbo said: "Yes."

"By Aule… Who would have thought that…" Thorin murmured and buried his head in his hands. He was startled yet again when Bilbo started chuckling: "Well, it must bother you greatly."

"In fact it does," Thorin sighed, but continued "But I'm the last one to say anything against that. It looks like Legolas cares deeply for Frodo and I won't stand in their way."

"Well, you actually surprise me. I expected more resistance from your side." Bilbo murmured. Thorin just hummed in response and continued watching Frodo and Legolas. Frodo was sprawled over the ground and told Legolas something which seemed very important. Frodo wore a very serious expression and stole some glances over to where he and Bilbo said. Legolas said something in response and Frodo laid an arm over his eyes. Frodo started shivering and Legolas just put a hand on his shoulder to soothe him.

But Frodo rolled away and tried to hide. Thorin had to chuckle.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked and looked at him in confusion.

"He is a lot like you too." Thorin just stated and got up. He walked away and left a very confused Bilbo, who didn't know if he should be happy or angry at Thorin.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I couldn't upload yesterday Dx

My internet was down D:

But here I am :D Frodo is all the sweet little forgiving child for now... But Thorin has no idea that Frodo is thrice as mischievous as Kili and Fili together :D

Greetings :D

Chapter 8

"Come on Frodo, he's trying hard enough. You should give him a chance to explain himself." Legolas said calmly when Frodo just showed him his back. When Frodo didn't say nor did anything further, Legolas grew mad.

"Listen to me, Frodo Baggins, and listen very carefully. You will think about it now, everything that your father did since he came here and you will go to him and speak to him. I'm sure he will explain everything!" Legolas growled and Frodo grew very tense. Legolas has never growled at him!

However, with Legolas growling at him, Frodo began to think things through. It was true, his other father seemed very guilty and sad and he did a lot to show that and as hard as it was to admit, it felt good when his father had hugged him… Frodo finally felt at home and at ease, like something that was always missing just came to him.

"Maybe you are right…" Frodo murmured with a thin voice after a long while. Legolas smiled and rubbed his back, clearly satisfied. He turned Frodo, so that they were face to face again and said: "Then you should go."

"But… I am afraid!" Frodo admitted and tears welled up in his eyes. Legolas hugged him to give comfort and said: "I'm sure that he doesn't expect anything from you. He just wants you to listen and maybe forgive him. You can take your time with making your decision, after you talked to him, of that I am sure!"

"You… you are right. I will go and talk to him then, I guess… I would ask you to come with me, but I think that is something between him and me." Frodo mumbled and got up. He was incredibly nervous, but one reassuring look from Legolas gave him enough courage to walk to his father's room.

Thorin was very surprised to find Frodo standing in front of his door, slightly blushing and looking everywhere but him.

"Hello…Frodo… What can I do for you?" Thorin asked and smiled. Frodo took a deep breath and asked: "Can I come in?"

"Uhm sure… Anytime!" Thorin said, a bit confused when he walked behind Frodo. Frodo sat down on the windowsill and blushed a bit more. Thorin waited patiently and sat down on the armchair facing the window.

"I was…uhm… hoping that you can give me some… answers. Or an explanation. I guess… I deserve that much!" Frodo said defiantly. Thorin could see through Frodo's guard as if it wasn't even there. Thorin sighed, but he explained none the less: "You know, I really loved your Papa, I still do. Surely he told you about our quest to reclaim Erebor. You see, for us dwarves our treasures are very important. The most important actually, but the longer I traveled with your father, the less I thought about Erebor and all the treasures within. But, when we reached Erebor and I saw all the gold and gems and everything, I kind of snapped. Bilbo was still very important to me, still my number one, but the Arkenstone, the most important gem of all gems, grew very important too. Almost as much important as your Papa. When your Papa stole it, I was very angry and mad. I felt betrayed, used and my heart broke. I couldn't see the reason behind Bilbo's behavior, nor did I anything to understand him.

I am a dwarf and dwarves are stubborn. I was hurt and that was the reason I did a lot of awful things, like sending you and your papa away. I'll tell you something now. I never admitted, but I missed your Papa and thought about him every passing day. I didn't like it, because I still felt so betrayed. When Thranduil came and told me about you and your papa, I didn't want to believe him. I don't know why, maybe because I always felt that something other than my heart left with Bilbo.

I'm not sure if you understand all of this now, but maybe, when you give it some time, you can understand me. And maybe, you can forgive me, for I am very sorry for my behavior. Believe me when I say that I would turn back time just to erase my mistake."

"I guess… up to some point I can understand you… One time, one of the elves destroyed something that was very dear to me by accident and I was very mad. I didn't understand that it was an accident until Legolas and Papa pointed it out to me and made me understand. I know, it's not the same situation you were in, but I guess… I don't know… Are you really sorry for everything you did?" Frodo asked and looked like a little kid. There was so much childish longing in his eyes that Thorin had to gulp hard.

"I would do anything to change how things went." Thorin said and looked Frodo right in the eye. Frodo wasn't stupid and though he may seemed a bit harsh and clumsy, but he was capable of reading emotions and he always knew when someone lied to him. He could see that his father told him the truth and that he regretted everything deeply.

"I have to apologize too… I… maybe I should have used my head a bit more, instead of going all outraged on you. Sometimes my temper is hard to control." Frodo admitted a bit shy. Thorin chuckled at that and said: "Well, as you just heard, my temper isn't controllable on some things either."

Then he got up and paced through the room. He thought about a way to show Frodo how sorry he was. Suddenly, he had an idea. He rummaged through his travelling pack and produced a dagger.

"It is an old dwarven tradition that the father hands his son his first dagger. I know, your Papa already gave you sting, but I'm afraid I haven't much to give right now." Thorin sad and kneeled in front of Frodo and hold the dagger up, so that Frodo could take it.

Frodo did take it, though he took it hesitantly. He unsheathed the dagger and looked at it in wonder.

"Thank you, it looks very beautiful…father!" Frodo said and smiled a bit. Thorin smiled too and asked: "Is it too much to ask if I am allowed to hug-"

He couldn't finish this sentence for Frodo threw himself in his fathers arms. Hesitantly, Thorin returned the hug and Frodo said: "No matter how mad I was at you, I always missed you terribly. If you promise to make Papa happy again and never leave us again, I will forgive you. I can't promise that I won't get mad anymore for what you did, but I can try."

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me, Frodo." Thorin whispered and pressed a kiss into Frodo's mop of hair. Way too soon Frodo let go of Thorin and stepped a few steps back, suddenly very shy.

"Uhm… I'll go and tell…. Er… Papa where I have been… I'm sure he is worried, because I didn't attend supper." Frodo mumbled and hurried away. Thorin just smiled a warm and relieved smile. The first step back to his family was made and of that he was very proud. He knew that he still had a long way to go, but things were getting better.


	10. Chapter 10

OH MY GOD GUYS, I'M SO SORRY!  
REAL LIFE IS A BITCH AND I HAD A SHITLOAD OF PERSONAL PROBLEMS!  
I couldn't upload anything, I couldn't write anything, but now I'm back :D

Buuuuuut, sorry to say, final exams are comming up and I haven't studied one bit. Well, all I have to study is some math shit and Health and Nutrition and normally it would be not that much, but I have to study stuff from over one and a half year and shit just got real. I ONLY HAVE FIVE WEEKS LEFT! FIVE!WEEKS! It scares the LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!

But here I am and I'll upload the last three chapters of "Of Fathers and Sons" and I may upload a new story today, a soulmate AU with top!Bilbo and HalfElv!Bilbo.

See ya :D

Chapter 9

"Frodo Baggins, where have you been? I was looking for you all over the place!" Bilbo said and glared at Frodo. Frodo looked at him sheepishly and said: "Well, er... I had a little talk you know. From Father to son you know... I'm confused now, you know."

Bilbo could see that Frodo was struggling with something.

"Father told me the whys and things and all the stuff that happened when he chased you away..." Frodo said and sat down beside his papa.

"Oh well... So...you have no problems saying Father to him?"

"Hmm it still feels strange and I'm still a bit mad, but I kind of understand him. Even I could see that he really regrets his mistakes and would do anything to erase them. He missed you. He just felt betrayed and I don't really understand, but he looks so sad..." Frodo tried to explain.

Bilbo was lost in thought after that. Frodo watched him carefully.

"You know Papa, I think you should go to him, talk to him. Sort things out, you know!" Frodo grinned and shoved his papa out of their chambers. Bilbo was a bit overrun but soon he found himself in front of Thorin's room, Frodo grinning behind him.

"I guess I should have wrapped you in some kind of paper and presented you like a present!" Frodo grinned mischievously and knocked at the door. As soon as the door openend, Frodo shoved Bilbo into Thorin's arms and made a run for it, yelling: "HAVE FUUUUUUN!"

"That blasted child. There I was and thought what a respectable kid you have and then something like this happens..." Bilbo murmured and looked up to Thorin. He looked equally surprised at the change of events.

Thorin let go of Bilbo, and Bilbo cleared his throat before saying:" So I heard you and Frodo had a little talk?"

"Uhm... yes, we had a littl talk...about...things, you know..." Thorin said and scratched the back of his head.

"You are just like Frodo. He always scratches the back of his head when he is nervous. And all this 'you know'..." Bilbo mumbled and looked to the ground.

"Well, I am his other father after all. But he seemed to have forgiven me. At least for now..." Thorin said and motioned for Bilbo to sit down on one of the armchairs near the fire.

"Well, one mistake from your side and you can be sure that he will be mad until you gave him some kind of present." Bilbo chuckled.

"I gave him a dagger. It's an old tradition. By Aule did he just forgive me because I gave him a present?" Thorin asked worriedly.

"No. I can assure you that's not why he forgave you. Frodo might not seem like it, but when he decides to use his head, he's actually kind of smart. He is special. All his carefree attitude and his cheering nature are good acting. He actually is a very sensitive boy. He knows that you are truly sorry and he can understand you to some point." Bilbo said an sighed heavily.  
"Where there any problems while rising him?" Thorin asked concerned but also curious.

"Oh there were a few accidents. Sometimes he would become very strange. He would sit outside for hours, staring into nowhere. His daily routine where sleeping, eating, and brooding when he was in this mood. Legolas certainly helped him, but sometimes Legolas wasn't enough. Sometimes even I wasn't enough. Frodo would get kind of depressive and wouldn't talk for weeks. Gandalf told us why... It was because something was still missing in Frodo's heart. You." Bilbo murmured and he looked down on the ground again. But he wasn't finished.

"But the older he got, the fewer were those periods. We thought it was finally over, but when this times actually do hit sometimes, they were much worse. But you will never guess who helped Frodo through this times and could actually do something to make him smile." Bilbo grinned mischievously. Thorin had a bad feeling about this... He choked down his pride and said: "I think I should...th-thank Thandruil then."

"Haha, good guess, but it wasn't Thandruil! It was a little white Warg baby he found in the woods. Right now, Teddie is with Radagast, but he will return soon."

"Are you serious? He found a Warg baby and adopted it?" Thorin said, flabbergasted. Bilbo nodded gently, but then his face darkened again.

"It was helping yes, but there were times were he and Frodo would disappear for days and when they returned they would both look so utterly lonely. Like if they sought sometihing but didn't find. I guess Teddie was looking for his mother, but I bet that Azog's white Warg killed Teddie's mother after she gave birth. Female wargs are rare, because they are more gentle than the males. The males kill them, after they give birth. But Teddie is different, he is the most gentle creature I've ever encountered. He has a deep bond with Frodo." Bilbo said.

"It is good for him to have such a good companion, even if it is a Warg of all things. But how have you been?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I couldn't sink into depression. I had Frodo to take care of and young Legolas couldn't help out all the time. Still, there were many nights where I thought about the how's and why's and I got so desperate. But I had to pretend like nothing bad ever happened. Like I said, Frodo is very sensible around others." Bilbo had to stop there. All the memories were threatening to come back to the surface.

"There were times where Legolas had to take Frodo away, because I couldn't handle my feelings anymore. I would have a breakdown and I would be out for a few days..." Bilbo murmured. That wasn't true. Bilbo would lose every common sense during that times. It isn't easy for people who get rejected by their mates.

Thorin knew that too, and he knew the consequences when a mate rejected his other mate. Bilbo must have suffered badly.

"Listen to me Bilbo. I can't make up for the lost time, but you must believe me when I say I am sorry!" Thorin exclaimed and took a hold of Bilbo's hands.

"I never meant to reject you. The gold lust, this damned curse, took over and clouded my mind and heart. I'm sorry, I know that's no excuse, but I missed you. As soon as you left my heart was beating in agony! But there was this little voice inside my head, the voice of the gold lust, who told me that I made the right decision. That you betrayed me. Too late did I notice that I was the one who betrayed you. I can never forgive myself for what I've done to you and Frodo." Thorin said and Bilbo was shocked to find a lonely tear running down Thorin's face. He stared at him in shock, but finally, all clicked together.

Thorin was here, he was actually here, and he had apologized. He did care for him and Frodo and he regret his decision to throw Bilbo out of Erebor. HE came all the way here, without asking questions and apologized and tried to made up for all those years. He was sitting in front of Bilbo, crying, CRYING of all things and Bilbo felt his heart melt once again. He had heard from the curse, from this terrible gold lust, and he found that he couldn't even blame Thorin that much for loosing control. Thorin wasn't in his right mind there and Bilbo understood fully now.

"It's allright." Bilbo said, his voice raspy, and slowly but surely he got closer to Thorin, until they made in a bone crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry..." was all that Thorin whispered, over and over again, still crying, and Bilbo sobbed too and hugged Thorin even tighter and kissed his neck, the only place he could reach.

Then, finally, Thorin's lips found his and they were kissing the sweet kiss of lovers reunited. It was wet and messy, because both lost control there for a moment, but it was wonderful.

Somehow Bilbo ended up in Thorin's lap, and they were still kissing, though this time more passionate.

"Gods how I missed you..." Thorin breathed in between to kisses and Bilbo could just hum and press himself closer to Thorin.

"I don't want you and Frodo to leave my side ever again... I love you Bilbo..." Thorin murmured and pulled Bilbo tighter to his chest. Bilbo listened to the thunderous heartbeat of Thorin and he knew that his heart was beating equally fast. Bilbo straddled Thorin and slung his arms around his neck to be closer.

"Careful my burglar... If you straddle me like that, I am afraid I can't control myself any longer..." Thorin growled and nipped at Bilbo's neck. Bilbo shuddered and said: "And who said that I want you in control?"

"Don't you think it's too soon? You just forgave me..." Thorin whispered worried, but he couldn't quiet stop himself from sucking in the tip of Bilbo's ear.

"I've waited eighteen years Thorin... Eighteen years of longing, and do you know how strange it feels to have a wank when you stay at an elven's place?" Bilbo moaned and to unbutton Thorin's tunic. Thorin actually snorted at that comment.

"You don't have to wank anymore, my precious little burglar... Unless I want you to do it..." Thorin growled and picked Bilbo up to carry him to the bed...


	11. Chapter 11

The next chapter, ladies and gents :D

I think it's a bit crappy, but I don't know xD It just felt kinda weird writting it xD

Greetings

Chapter 10

He laid Bilbo down as gently as possible. He kissed Bilbo with all the love he felt towards him and Bilbo actually purred into his mouth.

"I love you Bilbo..." Thorin muttered and pressed kisses and gentle bites onto Bilbo's neck.

"Ah...I...Love you too... you stubborn moron!" Bilbo moaned and clung to Thorin. Thorin unbuttoned Bilbo's simple shirt and took his time exploring the chest of his beloved. When he saw the huge scar on Bilbo's abdomen he kissed it with all the gentleness possible.

"I'm sorry..." Thorin said and buried his face in Bilbo's neck.

"It is past Thorin. You are here now and I have forgiven you. So has Frodo. Don't think of it anymore." Bilbo said gentle and stroked Thorin's hair.

"The next time I hurt you, you are allowed to beat some sense into me..." Thorin said and Bilbo chuckled low.

"Fili told me that Dis tried to do that. You were out cold for a week..." Bilbo said and kissed the tip of Thorin's ear, a very sensitive spot if memory serves right. Thorin groaned and started kissing Bilbo, soft and gentle, but passionate and full of hunger all the same. Bilbo took of Thorin's tunic and rained kisses down his chest. Thorin moaned and stroked Bilbo's sides while sucking on one of his nipples.

"Nah, Thorin..." Bilbo moaned again, and that sound was like music. Fast as lightning he took one of Thorin's hands and started sucking his fingers. Thorin had to look away to prevent himself from coming.

As Bilbo let go of his fingers, Thorin wasted no time. He had took of Bilbo's trousers a while ago and now he started to prepare Bilbo's tight hole. They were kissing again, more passionate and with more heat and Bilbo moaned and mewled. Especially as Thorin hit his sweet spot.

"Gods, I want you inside of me now!" Bilbo moanded and wiggled in the most seductive way possible. Thorin gulped audibly and kissed Bilbo, before he slowly shoved himself into Bilbo.

"Ah! You're so tight..." Thorin mumbled and rested his forehead on Bilbo's shoulder. He had to regain some control. Bilbo however had other ideas. He wiggled and rocked back and forth and finally Thorin thrust in and out of him, with an unbelievable force. Bilbo moaned in bliss. How he had missed that.

"I'll never ever leave you again..." Thorin growled and thrust even harder. Bilbo was in heaven. The heat was delicious, Thorin's smell and taste were wonderful and he felt how he got harder and harder and finally, with a loud "THORIN!" Bilbo came. Thorin thrust a few time into Bilbo before he came too. They collapsed into each others arms, panting heavy.

"I love you..." Bilbo murmured and snuggled closer to Thorin. Thorin just hugged him tighter ins response. He couldn't trust his voice now. Bilbo understood.

"Min if I stay overnight?" Bilbo asked after a while and Thorin said: "I thought it was obvious that you will stay here for the night."

Bilbo chuckled and fell asleep soon after.

When he awoke the next morning, he was still snuggled up to Thorin. Bilbo smiled when the memories of the night before came back. Awake now, I finally found the cause of him waking in the first place. Someone was practically knocking the door to death.

"Father! I need you help! Papa disappeared!" The voice of Frodo yelled. Bilbo chuckled, but his chuckle went to downright laughter when Thorin shot up, still half asleep and asked: "Bilbo disappeared? Have to find him!"

Thorin stumbled out of bed and started putting clothes one, when he realized, that Bilbo didn't disappear and was laughing his pretty little ass of. Bilbo put some clothes on as well and went to the door.

"Don't worry Frodo, I didn't disappear." Bilbo said gently when he opened the door. Frodo wanted to say something, but then he discovered the love bite on Bilbo's neck. He turned beet red and mumbled something about breakfast being ready and than he took a run for it.

"Oh my, he looks a bit shocked... but why? I mean, he knows that I am here and he knows that we wanted to talk and I thought he will know that it can take the whole night..." Bilbo muttered confused. Grinning like an idiot, Thorin slung his arms around Bilbo's waist and turned him toward a mirror. He took Bilbo's chin in one hand and tilted his head a bit to the left. There, in all his pride, was the love bite Thorin gave him.

"Poor boy." Bilbo just muttered and put on the rest of his clothes. He seemed a bit too cheerful. Thorin wondered what happened.

"You seem...oddly cheerful." Thorin murmured. Bilbo grinned at him and said: "Well, I accidentally ran into him when he was having a wank in our bathroom and I guess this now serves him right." Bilbo grinned and took Throrin's hand. Smiling like TWO idiots now, they went for breakfast.

Frodo seemed oddly shy throughout breakfast and Legolas just couldn't wipe that grin out of his face.

"So...you had a nice talk last night?" He asked entirely too innocent and Frodo choked on his bread.

"Oh, very nice indeed. And satisfying too." Thorin answered, too innocent too. This time Bilbo choked on his bread too.

"Be careful while swallowing. We don't want you to choke to death, won't we?" Legolas said and sipped his tea. Frodo went red as a tomato and hid behind a honey jar. Legolas just patted his back and said: "Just so you wait. One day, you will do such talking too."

Everybody at the table burst into laughter. Except Frodo. He just started sulking ad said: "Well, I like TALKING, but only verbally."

Thorin snorted at that, and Frodo tried to glare at him, but with the blush on his face he looked as dangerous as a mouse.

"Just promise me one thing! No sex when I am near, I would be dying if I would run into you two while you're at it..." Frodo murmured and walked away, his papa's and father's laughing following him into the gardens...


	12. Chapter 12

Here it is, the last chapter :D

Sadly, I won't write a Sequel to that one :( Ah who am I kidding, I probably will, but it will take some time xD I want to finish the request storys, the other sequels and stuff but I'm afraid it will take some time, with Exams coming up and stuff. But I'll upload more frequently than the last months :D

Greeting

Epilogue (15 years later)

It was the big day. Today, Frodo would get off age and at the same time he would get married to Legolas, his beloved mate.

A few months after his Papa and Father had met again, they moved to Erebor, with Legolas in tow, just like always. Frodo had wondered why Legolas was sticking with them and on his thirty birthday he finally found the answer. His feelings for Legolas started growing when he was twenty. Somehow, friendship turned into fascination and admiration. Legolas didn't feel like a brother anymore, Legolas felt like something more important. Frodo was confused to no end.

His Papa's weren't helpful either. Papa Bilbo was pregnant again and gave birth to male twins. They were 13 years old now and exactly like Fili and Kili. Papa Thorin always got a headache when they were playing pranks together with Fili and Kili and he would say that his baby boys spend entirely too much time with their cousins. However, he always had the most gentle smile on his face when he said that.

Frodo smiled. His life improved greatly after they moved to Erebor. He had his fathers with him, he had Legolas with him and Arwen would visit every now and then. Truth be told, Frodo was still fighting pretty often with his father, but they would always end up in a sword fight and it wouldn't take them five minutes to erupt in laughter, because they fought over nonsense. But Frodo's favorite time of the day was the evening. He would sit together with his father and they would braid their hair.

It was one of those evenings where Frodo found out what exactly Legolas was to him.

"What's wrong with you Frodo? You seem oddly upset lately." Thorin asked gently, while braiding Frodo's hair. Bilbo was standing in the kitchen, making some food and the twins were sound asleep.

"Ah well, I don't know myself... Can you keep a secret?" Frodo asked and looked like a little boy again.

"Of course..." Thorin murmured and shuffled closer.

"Something about my feelings for Legolas has changed, he doesn't feel like a brother anymore... He feels like something more important! No matter what I do, I always think of him. And lately I'm a bit sad, because we are not spending as much time as before. Something inside my chest hurts very badly..." Frodo mumbled and Thorin sighed.

"I guess it's time we have a little talk. Let's go for a walk, I'm finished braiding your hair." Thorin said and got to his feet, just like Frodo.

They went to the outskirts or Erebor, Frodo's and Thorin's favorite place and Thorin started his explanation: "You know, Elves do have soulmates. The names of their destined partner is imprinted on their wrist."

"So Legolas has a mate and now we can't hang out, because his mate gets mad?" Frodo asked and looked so utterly sad that Thorin asked himself where Frodo's intelligent went. Couldn't the boy see?

"Listen until I have finished, little fool!" Thorin said softly and ruffled through Frodo's hair "When Bilbo arrived in Rivendell, with you in his belly, Legolas touched his belly."

"Oh my God no! Papa is his mate?!" Frodo said flabbergasted and Thorin buried his face in his hands. For someone that Smart Frodo realy was oblivious. Thorin smiled. He wasn't any better.

"No you dunderhead! You are his mate!"

"I-what?!" Frodo asked and looked even more shocked than before.

"When Legolas touched Bilbo's belly YOUR name appeared on his wrist! That's why he always sticked like glue to you! But he promised your papa that he won't touch you until you come off age, which will be in three years. I suppose Legolas keeps avoiding you because he has to control himself, so that he doesn't break his promise." Thorin said and had to grin at Frodo. He seemed as if he was going to faint.

"So...that's what I'm feeling? Affection?" Frodo asked carefully and took a deep breath.

"I do hope so." A melodious voice echoed from behind. Frodo turned beet red and whirled around to face Legolas.

"Your father is right. I'm keeping my distance, because I can feel that I won't be able to control myself. I want to hug you, I want to kiss you, although I do not desire you sexually yet, because you are not off age. I love you, very, VERY deeply." Legolas confessed and Thorin gaped at him. Now that was straight forward. He looked to Frodo who got very pale and was shivering.

"And that's the reason why I will return to Mirkwood for the time being. I don't want to offend your Papa and Father by breaking my promise." Legolas said and turned around. That was the moment where Frodo snapped out of his paralysis and lunged forward to hug Legolas from behind.

"Noooo! You can't go! I will miss you! How will spent time with me? I swear, if I have to spent another day alone with the twins and Fili and Kili I'm going nuts!" Frodo said and buried his head between Legolas shoulders. Because of the whole mate deal Legolas was very short, to fit his partner.

Legolas closed his eyes and clenched his fists, clearly struggling for control. Thorin knew that elves came off age at thirty-nine, which would be in three years too. Thorin struggled with himself and finally said a bit gruffly: "As long as you keep your hands by yourself and just kiss and cuddle with him, I'm okay if you do that. But if I hear that you did something OTHER than kissing and cuddling, I swear to every god of middle earth that I will seriously hurt you."

Legolas looked at him surprised. Frodo just glared at him. Thorin turned around to return to his own husband and he couldn't even make two steps before he heard the obvious sound of some really messy kisses. Thorin shrugged. Hopefully this was a good idea!

Three years later now, Frodo and Legolas both became off age. Legolas a bit sooner than Frodo, so they set the day of their marriage for Frodo's birthday.

"Hey little one. Are you excited?" Bilbo asked as he walked into the room. Frodo was shivering and Teddie, his pet Warg, laid to his feet and tried to calm him.

"I'm nervous. Damn, I think I'm gonna faint." Frodo sat down and started stroking teddies fur. Teddie was pretty cute for a Warg.

"Well, good it's time to go no. I can't believe it. My little baby boy is getting married!" Bilbo said and hugged Frodo tightly.

"Pa! Don't call me your baby boy! I'm a man now!" Frodo tried to calm his Papa, who started crying, but Frodo wanted to cry too. Another set of arms came around them as Thorin entered and hugged them.

"My big baby boy is getting married, is that better?" Bilbo asked and chuckled. Frodo and Thorin rolled their eyes. Teddie came up and bumped his snout into Thorin's and Frodo's backs.

"It's time to go, Frodo." Thorin said with a deep hum. They left Bilbo alone for the time being and went to the hall were the ceremony would take place. A few steps before they reached the door Frodo buried his head in his father's shoulder.

"Do you stay with me?"

"Until Legolas stands beside you."

"Thank you Pa!"

It didn't happen often that Frodo called him Pa, but Thorin treasured each moment it happened.

"It's not like you leave forever! You just travel a bit around and you see in six month you will be back again." Thorin murmured and stroked Frodo's back.

"I certainly won't miss the twins!"

"Which means that you will miss them most."

"M-maybe." Frodo grinned and let go of his father.

"It's time!" he said and together with his father he walked into the hall...

Fin


End file.
